La ascensión al poder
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Esta historia es acerca de la infancia de Kanon en el santuario, su transformación en Dragón Marino hasta como fue perdonado por la diosa Athena y el inicio de la guerra santa. Y al igual como fue templando su frio, indiferente y analítico caracter a través del desprecio, pues el en el santuario no era nada, pero Kanon sabia que podía llegar a hacerlo todo. El no tenia limites.
1. La ascensión al poder

**Antes que nada Saint seiya, con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago por diversión y con el fin de hacer volar la imaginación de nosotros los fans, este le pertenece a Masumi Kurumada y esta historia es solo por diversión.**

 **Esta historia viene siendo una prospectiva paralela a otras dos historias mías (Una infancia dorada y Las personas cambian) aunque claramente se pueden leer aparte de ellas, pues si bien las otras dos estuvieron centradas en los 12 caballeros dorados, esta únicamente es sobre Kanon. Sin más espero que la disfruten y comenten.**

 **Un anuncio más les invito a leer mis otras dos historias: Redención y Nacido de la oscuridad.**

 **Capitulo 1. La ascensión al poder.**

El sol golpeaba con fuerza el duro suelo sobre el cual estaba, azotándolo sin piedad y evaporando cualquier molécula de agua del ambiente, a pesar de eso corría una fresca brisa que ondeaba su cabello azul que a penas y le tocaba los hombros, sus ojos verdes analizaban los agiles movimientos de su gemelo que esquivaba los puños de Aioros. Kanon permaneció en silencio afilando su mirada para poder imaginar cómo sería si él fuera el que estuviera enfrentando al aprendiz de Sagitario, pensando en que técnicas utilizaría, como detendría los puños del castaño y cuál sería la ofensiva para derrotarle, pero claramente solo podía imaginarlo, pues él era el segundo, era el hermano que jamás podría portar géminis, era la sombra del aprendiz de caballero dorado de géminis y a sus propias palabras era nadie, que podía llegar a serlo todo.

Alzo sus ojos esmeraldas justo cuando la mano de Saga golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Aioros que cayó al suelo boqueando por la falta de aire y presionándose con fuerza, intentando aliviar su dolor, Saga se agacho rápidamente a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras se disculpaba apenado por su propia acción.

-Esta vez se te ha ido la mano, hermano. –Admitió brinco de la piedra donde estaba sentado y acercándose a ambos chicos. - ¿Estás bien Aioros?

-No ha pasado nada. – Tosió el castaño intentando tomar todo el aire que podía, mientras Saga le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Aioros de verdad lo siento mucho. – Saga intercalo su mirada entre su gemelo y Aioros, en uno hallaba consuelo y el otro solo hacía que se arrepintiera.

-No te preocupes eso solo nos indica que te estás volviendo más fuerte. – Sonrió el castaño incorporándose con dificultad ante la mirada angustiada de Saga que distaba un poco de la indiferencia de los ojos de Kanon.

…

Para aquel entonces los gemelos, Aioros y el pequeño Aioria eran los únicos aprendices a santo dorado que se encontraban en el santuario y a penas contaban con cerca de 9 años, así que disfrutaban de los privilegios de ser los únicos tres niños en las doce casas, claramente excluyendo a Kanon que era considerado como el segundo en tal vez obtener a géminis en dado caso de que Saga no lo lograra, lo cual era imposible, ya que Saga a pesar de su corta edad no se limitaba a demostrar su gran potencial.

Siendo de la forma en que se había estipulado siempre el único en recibir entrenamiento era Saga pues era el primer candidato a la armadura de géminis, por haber nacido primero, aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto o al menos eso fue al principio. Siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a su gemelo cuando necesitaba repasar alguna que otra técnica o maniobra, además le veía el lado positivo a ello, siempre que Saga entrenaba con el no solo disfrutaba del tiempo con su gemelo si no que aprendía algunas técnicas de los caballeros de géminis.

-Oye Kanon. – Le llamo tranquilamente Saga metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca. - ¿No quieres ir a Cabo Sunion mañana?

-¿A qué? – Miro a Saga sobre el vaso de jugo que se estaba tomando y le vio sonreír.

-Supuse que podíamos pasar un tiempo juntos, desde que el entrenamiento se ha vuelto más pesado, casi no te veo. –

-Bien, sabes que me castigarían si pusiera un pie en donde tú entrenas, eso está prohibido para mí, Saga sabes que soy el segundo. – Aquella fue una súper mentira por parte de Kanon y la cual Saga conocía, ambos sabían que Kanon vislumbraba desde lo lejos los entrenamientos.

-No eres el segundo. – Saga dejo caer su tenedor con molestia en la mesa y arrugo el ceño enfurecido. – Eres mi hermano gemelo Kanon, dañare a cualquiera que te llame así.

-No ocupo que me defiendas. – Vio como Saga le sonrió ante su comentario. – ¿No me crees?

-No. – Saga alzo sus hombros y lo menciono retadoramente, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación que ambos compartían. – Nunca podrás vencerme.

-¡Saga! – Corrió tras él, alertándolo para que se pusiera en guardia, vio la sonrisa triunfal de su gemelo al ver que su provocación había funcionado, sin embargo no pudo detenerlo y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Se jalonearon compartiendo sus risas que inundaban el templo de géminis, mientras rodaban intentando derribar al otro, hasta que Kanon pudo sostener a Saga bajo el sin permitir que se levantara, noto que su gemelo arrugo el entrecejo sin ocultarle su frustración y le tumbo a su lado.

-Ya basta. – Saga se incorporo haciéndolo a un lado.

-¿Qué paso Saga? – Le llamo al verlo que se alejaba de él en silencio.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes Kanon, pero se supone que debería ser yo más fuerte. – Escucho atento las frías palabras de su hermano que le miro sobre el hombro.

-Lo eres, simplemente utilice una estrategia para derribarte. – Confeso tranquilamente, se llevo ambos brazos hacia su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos. – Tú me superas en fuerza física, pero no en ingenio.

-Kanon ¿Sabes que anhelo que géminis sea mía verdad? – Saga se giro sobre sus pasos hasta él y se dejo caer a su lado. – Desde que llegamos aquí es lo que más deseo. ¿Tú quisieras tenerla también?

- _"Claro que sí"_ – Pensó para sí mismo, pero se reprendió duramente por tan solo pensarlo, conocía a Saga el siempre anhelaría el ser el caballero de géminis y si el respondía afirmativamente Saga haría lo posible por que ambos pudieran luchar por obtenerla en igualdad de condiciones, algo que estaba severamente prohibido. – Claro que no. – Respondió al fin con indiferencia. – Por que limitarme con tan poco.

-Kanon ¿Lo que dices es la verdad? – Sabia que Saga lo dudaba y claro que debía dudarlo era una mentira de su parte, siempre desde que habían llegado al santuario, él quería haber sido considerado tan siquiera aspirante a un caballero aun cuando este no fuera géminis, pero su destino ya estaba atado y el debía permanecer en la oscuridad de la sombra de Saga.

-Es la verdad. – Respondió, sintió como los brazos de Saga le rodearon en un fraternal abrazo.

-Kanon te juro que cuando sea santo dorado, hare lo imposible por ti, hare que dejes de vivir de esa discriminante forma, podrás aspirar al puesto que quieras hermano, tu nombre será conocido aún más que él mío te lo prometo.

Y a pesar de la convicción en su voz esa fue la primera promesa que su hermano rompió…

…

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilamente por meses, Saga y Aioros se empeñaban en sus duros entrenamientos, mientras él tenía que pasar algún tiempo con el patriarca Shion, ya que le habían descubierto observando los entrenamientos de su gemelo, después de que se cayera de un barranco y se quebrara el brazo izquierdo.

-Patriarca. – Su voz pareció resonar en todas las paredes del recinto patriarcal, Shion alzo los ojos del pergamino que estaba leyendo dirigiendo su mirada violácea hacia él. -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dime Kanon. – Shion deposito el papel sobre el escritorio descubriendo que esa pregunta le tomaría un buen rato explicarla, por algún motivo las preguntas del segundo geminiano siempre estaban cargadas de un razonamiento impresionable que superaba la inocencia de Aioros y la tranquilidad de Saga.

-Me permite expresarme con libertad patriarca. – Kanon clavo sus ojos verdes oscuros en el papel amarillo que Shion había dejado hacia unos segundos en el escritorio.

-Adelante. – Le autorizo, recargándose en el respaldo de la amplia silla de madera.

-¿Por qué el signo de géminis se representa por dos gemelos y tan solo hay una armadura? – Kanon se levanto de su silla y se acerco lentamente hacia la ventana, puso su brazo sobre esta y recargo su rostro sobre ella, sus orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en el tercer templo. Por su parte Shion enmudeció al escuchar la pregunta mientras veía al pequeño peli azul mover una de sus piernas, pero cuando le vio volver su rostro hacia él supo que era tiempo de contestarle.

-Todas las casas del zodiaco están basadas en las constelaciones del cielo. – Repuso con tranquilidad, haciéndole una seña a Kanon para que se acercase. – La constelación de géminis representa a dos gemelos con dos de sus estrellas, Cástor y Pólux, ellos eran hijos del dios Zeus y la mortal Leda y como sus padres uno de ellos era mortal y el otro un dios, por lo que ellos al igual vigilaban un templo y solían alternarse para cuidarlo en ocasiones Cástor y en otras más Pólux, hasta que un día Cástor fue asesinado al ser mortal y por ello Pólux pidió a su padre que le permitiese intercambiar el lugar con su hermano otorgándole también la divinidad y asi en ocasiones Pólux estaba en el Hades sustituyendo a Cástor y en otras más en el Olimpo, pero cuando estaban ahí solo había que intercambiarse un ropaje sagrado para cambiar de puesto.– Finalizo Shion acariciando suavemente la cabellera de Kanon.

-Entonces Saga es como Pólux. – Repuso tranquilamente Kanon, pero Shion arrugo el entrecejo al pensar que el joven tal vez lo había malinterpretado.

-Saga no es inmortal Kanon, esa es solo una historia… -

-Eso yo lo sé patriarca a lo que me refiero es que Saga haría cualquier cosa por mí. – Refuto tranquilamente dejándose caer en la antigua silla donde hacia unos segundos estaba sentado. – El después de todo es el elegido para ese puesto patriarca y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Lamentablemente así es pequeño. – Admitió Shion sintiendo un enorme pesar al ver el rostro melancólico de Kanon.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me trajeron al santuario, si nunca haría nada? -

-" _Que buena pregunta" –_ Pensó el patriarca, resoplando tranquilamente, se acerco hasta donde Kanon se encontraba y se agacho a su lado tomándolo suavemente por el hombro. – Te voy a confesar algo Kanon y espero que jamás lo olvides, yo conocí a los antiguos gemelos de géminis que lucharon en la guerra santa pasada, Aspros era el caballero regente y es el puesto que ocupara Saga en un futuro y Deuteros era…

-Como yo… - Susurro Kanon.

-Así es, Kanon. – Shion se incorporo un poco, al sentir un mareo. – Y puedo asegurarte que Deuteros le salvo la vida a Aspros más de una vez, así como Cástor enfrento las consecuencias de sus acciones y las de su hermano, Kanon algún día Saga va a necesitar de ti y debes de estar ahí para apoyarlo ¿Entiendes?

-Lo comprendo patriarca. – Justo en ese momento dos fuertes golpecitos resonaron en la puerta atrayendo la atención de ambos.

-Adelante. – La perilla giro rápidamente y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Saga y Aioros que sonrientes venían a por Kanon para podérselo llevar de ahí.

-¡Vámonos! – Repuso Aioros, haciéndole señas a Kanon que brinco con una sonrisa de la silla, ocultando la triste faceta que tenia hacia unos segundos.

…

-¡Aioros! – El castaño se removió entre su cama y entreabrió sus ojos para contemplar a uno de los gemelos frente a él, volvió a cerrarlos al sentir como la luz lastimaba sus ojos.

-Saga, ahora no aún tengo sueño. – Menciono acurrucándose aún más en la cama de sagitario.

-No soy Saga. – Dijo molesto Kanon arrancándole las sabanas de un tirón, justo en ese momento unas manos se enredaron alrededor de sus talones con todas las negras intenciones de arrancarlo de la cama a jalones.

-¡Saga no! – Grito tomándose de la cabecera con fuerza, luchando por quedarse aún en su cama, pero en ese momento las manos de Kanon se unieron a las de su gemelo. -¡Kanon tu también!

Y sin más la fuerza de los dos gemelos le supero, por lo que en unos segundos se vio en pleno suelo, mientras podía observar los pies de ambos gemelos que compartían algunas risas entre sí, se levanto algo molesto, acomodándose su ropa y les miro enojado.

-¿Ahora qué quieren? Odio cuando se ponen de acuerdo. – Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y miro como la sonrisa de ambos gemelos se amplió más.

-Hasta que Aioria no tenga la edad de ayudarte, tendrás que soportarnos a ambos. – Menciono Saga tranquilamente, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano, que dejo libre una risita llena de maldad.

-Es una estupidez que crean que ocupo de Aioria. – Refuto tallándose los ojos y dejando escapar un bostezo lleno de indignación.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que te cambiemos o qué? – Le apresuro Kanon empujándolo de la cama, hasta la pequeña repisa donde guardaba sus ropas y donde Saga ya les mantenía entre sus brazos.

-Pero ¿A dónde vamos? – Menciono mientras era empujado por el gemelo menor hasta el closet.

-A Cabo Sunion. – Repuso Kanon detrás de él.

-¿A qué? – Se puso su camisa frente a sus compañeros.

-Kanon ha escuchado algo por demás interesante. – Saga compartió una pequeña risa con su gemelo.

-¿Y qué es? – El joven aprendiz a sagitario observo como ambos gemelos negaron con complicidad y le sonrieron. – Oh déjenme a adivinar, Kanon no has escuchado que debes respetar el sueño de otros. – Repuso sacándole la lengua.

-Si lo he escuchado, pero eso aplica solo para la gente normal. - Contesto haciéndole el mismo gesto. – Y Cupido no cuenta como gente normal.

-Bueno ¿Y qué es? – Aioros le mostro con todas las intenciones la cara de fastidio a sus amigos. –Repetidos. –Mascullo entre dientes.

-Hasta que estemos allá… - Inicio Saga.

-Te lo diremos es un secreto… - Finalizo Kanon.

-De verdad que les odio cuando se ponen de acuerdo. – Aioros se calzo los zapatos y se apresuro a acompañar a los gemelos hasta la entrada del templo de sagitario.

-Nos envidias Cupidito. – Menciono burlón Kanon, mientras iniciaba su descenso. El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos hasta que las replicas de Aioros comenzaron argumentando que se encontraba cansado por los entrenamientos pues faltaba poco para que el aprendiz a Sagitario proclamase la armadura del noveno templo como suya.

-Vamos Aioros te quejas demasiado. – Le animo Saga. – Lo que Kanon averiguo te interesara.

-Me lo pueden decir de una vez. – Se quejo frotándose los ojos. – Además no he visto a Aioria por su culpa.

-También es de la conveniencia de a Aioria, pero aún tu hermano menor es muy pequeño para interesarle. – Repuso Kanon con un mohín divertido. –A él solo le interesa zurrarse en el pañal.

-Cállate. – Gruño Aioros, pero sonrió para sus adentros.

Los tres escuchaban el suave balanceo de las olas al tocar la playa y como estas se rompían por la fuerza que la luna ejercía sobre ellas, cuando solo les faltaba doblar unas cuantas piedras para llegar a Cabo Sunion, Saga detuvo a Aioros por el pecho y le indico con su dedo índice que guardaba silencio, mientras Kanon les guiaba por otro lado, hacia un puño de rocas en las alturas donde podrían observar la playa, el gemelo menor se agazapo con cautela mientras alzaba su cuello para visualizar a la gente sobre la playa, que bajaba de unas cuantas embarcaciones, les hizo una seña a Aioros y Saga para que se acercaran, lo cual estos hicieron.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – Susurro Aioros alzando su cabeza sobre las piedras, pero su voz se corto cuando vio a pie de playa como algunos soldados del santuario le indicaban a varios niños el bajar de sus respectivas embarcaciones. –Ellos son…

-Si, Aioros. – Le corto rápidamente Saga, mirando felinamente hacia la playa. – Ellos son aprendices.

-No solo eso, ellos son aprendices a caballeros dorados. – Completo Kanon, observando detenidamente a esos niños, que eran más afortunados que él, ellos tenían la oportunidad de intentarlo, él ni siquiera podía aspirar a ello.

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo comentario, opinión o sugerencia.**

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	2. Los que bien te quieren, bien te harán

**Un anuncio más les invito a leer mis otras dos historias: Redención y Nacido de la oscuridad.**

 **Sin más que decirles hoy espero que la disfruten y comenten.**

 **Capitulo 2. Los que bien te quieren, bien te harán.**

Observaron en silencio como descendieron uno a uno aquellos niños, tres de ellos era visiblemente más grandes que el resto posiblemente tendrían unos 5 años, uno de ellos tenía el cabello verde y Kanon imagino que se encontraba demasiado mareado por el viaje pues estaba demasiado pálido al igual que el niño de cabellos azul celestes, que miraba a los otros dos con cierto recelo y por último se encontraba un niño moreno de cabellos azules puntiagudos.

-¿Solo tres? – Contesto Aioros decepcionado.

-No. – Acoto Kanon alzando un poco más sus ojos por el ras de la piedra para alcanzar a visualizar a las otras naves aledañas de las cuales descendían algunas doncellas con algunos niños dormidos entre sus brazos y algunos otros tomados de sus manos, en total eran 4 niños más de diferentes aspectos. – Son 7 niños.

-Eso significa que 7 casas del zodiaco serán ocupadas por ellos. – Saga retrocedió de espaldas sin dejar de contemplar la playa pero al disponerse alejarse de aquel lugar sintió como su espalda choco contra algo, giro su rostro por encima de su hombro y lo alzo, por lo que sus ojos verdes contemplaron unas piernas largas y después el rostro de Arles que les miraba con una ceja alzada. – Oh no.

-¿Qué paso Saga…? – Kanon se giro hacia su hermano y le vio contemplando al ayudante del patriarca, tomo el hombro de Aioros que seguía enajenado de todo aquello observando a los niños en la playa con interés, le halo con fuerza. –Aioros.

-Cállate Kanon nos van a descubrir. – El pequeño sagitario le dio con el hombro en la mano para liberarse de la presión.

-Es que Arles ya nos descubrieron. – Kanon se levanto con el rostro hacia abajo, imaginando el sermón que le daría el patriarca por haber husmeado entre sus papeles o preguntándole como había descubierto algo como aquello.

-¡Arles! – Aioros brinco de su escondite y se giro con brusquedad hacia él, respirando agitadamente. – Nosotros íbamos pasando por aquí y… nos llamo la atención esos barcos y… - Comenzó a excusarse, poniendo su mejor carita de ángel que pudo hacer en ese momento a causa de la impresión de verse descubierto.

-No les he pedido una explicación, después me la darán cuando Shion regrese. – Refuto tranquilamente indicándoles con una simple mirada que le siguieran.

-¿El patriarca no está? – Saga se sacudió las manos y se puso de pie tomando la mano que Kanon alargo hasta él.

-El patriarca ha ido a Jamir por algo sumamente importante. – Arles continuo su camino, pero tras él iban los pequeños 3 santos con la cabeza agachada, esperando que en cualquier momento el carácter de Arles saliera a relucir pues si bien no era un santo paciente tampoco era uno benevolente y ya se imaginaban ellos que en cualquier parte del camino les llamaría la atención.

-¿Tan importante como esos niños? ¿Por qué ellos están aquí? – Aioros sonó lo más inocente posible intentando darle con estas palabras más créditos de credibilidad a su versión de lo que hacían en la playa.

-Ellos serán sus compañeros dorados Saga y Aioros. – Aquella simple frase que Arles había dicho sin ningún rastro de maldad, fue como si le cayera un rayo a Kanon que inclusive se paró en seco haciendo que su gemelo chocara contra él.

-Kanon camina. – Le empujo débilmente Saga, pero el gemelo menor no se movió había sido un completo idiota al pensar que aquellos niños serian sus compañeros y mucho menos podían conocerlo a él, pues Kanon solo era la sombra de Saga y nadie más debía de saber de su existencia, si Aioros sabia fue porque el arquero fue llevado al santuario en la misma noche que los gemelos habían llegado y su encuentro fue inevitable, pero ahora era diferente… y temió que se le obligase a ocultársele a esos niños.

-¿Y se nos he permitido saber porque el patriarca fue a Jamir? ¿Acaso fue por otro niño? – Aioros continúo con sus preguntas pasándole por el lado a Kanon.

-Si es el deseo del patriarca él se los informara Aioros. – Arles giro sobre sus talones y observo a Kanon aun perdido en sus pensamientos. – Kanon vamos, que ellos no deben verte. – Aquello hizo frenar de la misma forma brusca a Saga y Aioros que intercambiaron una mirada llena de desilusión y por su parte a Kanon le confirmo su lugar de segundo, apretó los puños con rabia y comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo al lado de Arles. Él les demostraría a todos su poder, les haría ver quién era y lo mucho que debían de arrepentirse por alejarle así del mundo.

…

Estaba escondido entre las cortinas de la sala patriarcal para poder contemplar más de cerca a aquellos niños que aún continuaban acompañados de algunos guardias, pero solo podía observar las espaldas de Aioros y Saga que observaban en silencio y con cierta incomodidad a esos nuevos aprendices. Escondió más sus ojos verdes entrecerrando las cortinas cuando observo a la silueta del patriarca que había llegado por la tarde efectivamente con un niño de cabellos lilas y dos puntitos del mismo color en la frente.

A penas y podía ver por la ligera abertura que el había hecho para que no le descubrieran, miraba de frente la espalda del trono de Shion a su lado derecho estaba Arles con una lista en las manos y algunos otros documentos, a su vez del lado izquierdo estaban parados en una fila horizontal su gemelo, Aioros y Aioria. Pero a pesar de todos ellos podía ver que los guardias llevaban a los niños que había visto en el muelle a excepción de un niño lila.

Entonces uno de los guardias se acerco hasta el patriarca llevando a un niño moreno de cabellos castaños, se hinco él en base al protocolo y le indico al niño que él también tenía que hacerlo pues estaba ante "su santidad". El guardia agacho el rostro mirando las baldosas unos segundos y luego lo alzo, para ver como Shion le indicaba que podía levantarse. Kanon les observo en silencio con gran atención como intentando descubrir quienes eran, de donde venían y porque armadura lucharían y entrenarían con sangre y sudor.

-Su santidad, este niño es originario de Brasil, le han enviado hasta acá y su signo es tauro, sufrió un accidente y cuando le encontraron no recordaba su nombre. – Tercio educadamente el guardia, dándole una débil palmada al niño para que caminara y se acercara a Shion.

-Pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto amablemente Shion removiéndole con cariño los cabellos castaños.

-No lo recuerdo señor. – Refuto el pequeño con confusión y arrugando su camisa, por el nerviosismo que sentía.

-¿Te gustaría tener un nombre? – Shion pregunto con demasiado tacto al pequeño que asintió y agacho la mirada. -¿Qué te parece Aldebarán? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí. – Aquel si fue solo un débil gemido, pero el ímpetu con el que el niño castaño asintió hizo sonreír al guardia y al patriarca.

-Bien desde ahora eres Aldebarán el aprendiz a armadura dorada de tauro. – El niño volvió a sentir pero esta vez con más determinación en sus ojos y expreso una débil sonrisa. Shion prosiguió a presentarle a Saga y Aioros como los aprendices más grandes y a lo que pudiera recurrir en algún momento y luego apunto a Aioria, para ese momento Kanon imaginaba en su mente que Shion también hablaría acerca de él y espero ese momento con ansias, apretando con sus pequeñas manitas las cortinas y mordiéndose el labio, pero Shion jamás lo menciono y aquello antes de romperle el corazón, le hizo pensar que tal vez al patriarca se le había pasado pues ya era muy grande y a los viejitos se les olvidaban las cosas.

El mismo procedimiento volvió a ocurrir con el aprendiz de escorpión llamado Milo y con el de virgo que recibió el nombre de Shaka, sin embargo en ninguna de estas el patriarca le menciono y aquello hacia que se sintiera como la sombra que todos esperaban que fuera, como si fuese transparente e invisible, como si no existiera y Saga fuera el único en géminis, el único que en realidad se llevaría la gloria. Pero Kanon siendo un niño pensó que la tercera seria la vencida y que después de que terminara el guardia de presentar a aquel niño de cabellos celestes y que aproximadamente tendría unos 4 años le llamaría, más aquello no ocurrió. El pequeño aprendiz a piscis era Afrodita y nombro a Saga, Aioros y Aioria pero su nombre no volvió a ser pronunciado y su ilusión se destrozo por completo.

Se sintió impotente ante aquella injusticia, temblaba de rabia, de enojo y tristeza, su carácter comenzaba a forjarse sin un propósito y es que en realidad no sabía ¿Por qué diablos había nacido? ¿Cuál era su propósito en la vida? ¿Por qué le retenían de aquella forma? Si él nunca sería un santo. Saga se convertiría en el santo dorado de géminis y Aioros el de sagitario, todos esos mocosos serian santos en algún momento y quienes tendrían un rango mucho mayor y él seria simplemente nada, absolutamente nadie, solo una sombra.

Y el hecho que Shion le hubiese omitido, a aquel a quien considero como padre desde que había llegado al santuario no le mencionase ocasiono que la envidia y los celos crecieran en el hacia aquellos afortunados, incluso Saga, él sería feliz con géminis pues no solo sería un santo reconocido si no que también existiría para todo el mundo.

Cuando se dio cuenta al patriarca le estaba siendo presentado un niño de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color que era el aprendiz de acuario y se llamaba Camus. Después de él fue presentado el aprendiz de capricornio de nombre Shura.

-Patriarca. – La voz potente y masculina que distaba del nerviosismo y el respeto de los guardias resonó en la habitación, haciéndole prestar atención, esta vez no era un simple guardia el que presentaba un niño si no que era el mismísimo santo de cáncer quien le mostraba el pequeño al patriarca. – Este niño es italiano y se convertirá en mi sucesor, claramente si puede lograr serlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Shion se había tensado pues no le agradaba el carácter del actual caballero de la cuarta casa.

-Ange… -

-Mascara de la muerte. – Ese es su nuevo nombre, corto inmediatamente el santo de cáncer, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara al verse interrumpido.

-Le pregunte a él. – La voz de Shion sonó más como una orden que otra cosa, por lo que los ojos del santo de cáncer centellaron rebeldía y rabia por unos segundos. – No te entrometas en conversaciones ajenas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Angelo Guiocondo. – Menciono educadamente el niño peli azul, mirando de reojo y con un dejo de miedo a quien sería su maestro, pues sabía que el hecho de que el patriarca lo salvase solo había logrado que se ganara una golpiza por su tutor.

-Ya que es el mismo caballero de cáncer quien te trae, serás aspirante a la armadura dorada de esta constelación y el sucesor de tu maestro si completas tu entrenamiento, Ángelo. – El niño asintió inseguro sintiendo la mirada amenazadora de su tutor en la nuca.

Pero a pesar que parecía que aquello había finalizado pues no había más caballeros o guardias, quedaba en medio de la sala un niño de cabellos lilas que miraba tranquilo y sonriente toda la sala, que inclusive Kanon podía distinguir la curiosidad en los ojos del chico de dos puntitos en la frente y de repente el patriarca se levanto del trono y camino hacia el pequeño, colocándose al lado de él y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Bien, él es Mu aprendiz a caballero de Aries y mi alumno. – El eco de expresiones resonó en toda la sala no porque fueran de reprobación si no de sorpresa porque el patriarca jamás había tenido ningún alumno. Los ojos de Kanon le recorrieron de arriba abajo ¿Qué tendría ese mocoso para que Shion le escogiera como alumno? El había estado más tiempo con él y jamás Shion le había hablado de técnicas o el ser un caballero.

 _-No lo entiendo. –_ Retrocedió en la oscuridad mientras un solo rayo de la luz de las velas se filtraba en medio de las cortinas y alumbraba su ojo esmeralda. - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no tengo la capacidad para ser un santo? ¿Ni siquiera uno de plata o bronce? ¿Qué hice mal?_

Su espalda choco contra la pared y se deslizo por esta hasta el suelo, donde se acurro, acercando sus piernas hacia su pecho y mirando aquel rayo de luz. Y pareció cobrar sentido toda su vida en ese momento, él no era nada era como aquella habitación solo oscuridad, nadie podría saber que existía a excepción por aquel rayo de luz que hacía notar la carencia de iluminación, aquel rayo era Saga sin la presencia de su gemelo, definitivamente el no sería nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí en la oscuridad, solo, pensó que Saga le buscaría o Aioros pero nunca les vio aparecer ahí y aquello posiblemente fuera porque no sabían que se encontraba en ese lugar, hacia unos minutos Shion había despedido a todos y ahora se encontraba solo en la sala patriarcal, solo quedaba esperar unos minutos a que se fuera para poder salir y largarse de ahí, pero a pesar de su ideado plan, la delgada luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas se amplio de repente, cegándolo por unos segundos y después toda la sala se ilumino.

-Kanon. – La voz del patriarca resonó apaciguablemente mientras su vista se acostumbraba de nuevo a la luz pudo distinguir la figura borrosa del patriarca y escuchar sus despaciosos pasos pero tranquilos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería conocer a los nuevos santos pero eso ya no importa. – Se levanto cabizbajo observando el suelo con pesar oculto sus ojos al patriarca pero cuando le paso por el lado Shion le detuvo.

-¿Y por que ya no importa Kanon? – Shion le giro hacia él y se agacho paternalmente.

-Porque yo no soy nada, aquí yo no valgo nada. – Vio como Shion abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego observo aquella expresión paternal suavizando su mirada y sonriendo con calidez.

-Se que lo dices porque no te es permitido entrar a las reuniones doradas o que te haya omitido en esta, Kanon es que tu vas más allá de todo esto. – Shion acaricio sus cabellos azoláceos mientras sus ojos hacían contacto.

-Pero jamás sere reconocido. – Admitió en apenas un murmullo audible que incluso Shion tuvo que forzarse para oírlo.

-Kanon es cierto tal vez jamás seas reconocido como el santo de géminis ni como ningún otro santo, pero es que tu pasas sobre ellos, eres una pieza clave y el hecho de que nadie sepa de ti, aumenta tu validez. – Kanon parpadeo varias veces para poder analizar estas palabras con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que atino a decir ¿Qué importancia podría tener que nadie supiera de él?

-Kanon porque eres nuestra arma sorpresa, nadie espera que haya un segundo guardián en géminis, ni que ese guardián sea el factor sorpresa de todo el santuario. – Kanon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír algo como aquello, tal vez en un futuro salvaría a alguien porque nadie se esperaría que apareciera por ahí.

-Pero soy débil y aunque sea un factor sorpresa, no podre hacer nada. – Refuto arqueando sus pequeñas cejitas, pero escucho la risa fuerte de Shion.

-Kanon a mi no tienes que mentirme, se que observas los entrenamientos de Saga y luego practicas las técnicas en Cabo Sunion por la madrugada y que te esfuerzas por esconder tu pequeño pero fuerte cosmos, así que puedes continuar haciéndolo sin que nadie lo sepa, ese secreto es solo entre tú y yo. Quiero que te vuelvas fuerte Kanon y estudies desde una perspectiva diferente la importancia de que estés aquí porque si la hay, eres sumamente importante Kanon.

-Patriarca… -

…

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y el anuncio de que Saga y Aioros completarían sus entrenamientos en 6 meses o un poco más hizo a ambos santos entregarse por completo a los entrenamientos, como en una sana competencia, Saga por su parte se levantaba temprano y regresaba hasta bien entrada la noche a Géminis, por su parte el arquero dorado cumplía con su obligación como hermano y aprendiz pero sin dudas él no se esforzaba tanto como Saga pues parecía que sus poderes eran innatos, mientras que su gemelo tenía que esforzarse por conseguir alcanzarlo e incluso superarlo.

Kanon no solo se movía con cautela por las doce casas para no encontrarse con ninguno de los nuevos aprendices y ya había perfeccionado el dominio de su cosmos para esconderlo a la perfección, así que para la mayoría o incluso para todos él ni si quiera existía. Y así planeaba hacerlo, de hecho en ocasiones ni Saga ni Aioros podían percibir su cosmos ni localizarlo hasta que él lo deseaba.

-Kanon. – Le llamo Saga que ya mantenía un carácter recto y justo a pesar de su corta edad, pero con él podía ser libre. – Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Pero Saga sabes muy bien lo que Shion ordeno. – Contesto acurrucándose en el sillón para esconder su melena de su gemelo, como si no estuviera.

-Patriarca Kanon, Shion es el patriarca. – Le corrigió colgándose por el respaldo del sillón.

-Apuesto a que tú también quisieras ser patriarca Saga. - Se carcajeo aventándole una sabana y envolviéndolo como si una túnica se tratase, mientras reía de la cara seria de su hermano. – Por eso te esfuerzas tanto ¿No? Quieres ser tu quien sustituya a Shion, digo al patriarca actual.

-No me importa eso, se que será Aioros o yo y siendo de esa forma los dos haremos que dejes de vivir entre las sombras Kanon, esa es la meta más alta de mi entrenamiento que seamos iguales, por eso somos gemelos. – Saga se quito la sabana y envolvió a Kanon con estas riendo maliciosamente. – Además tal vez el Shion te prepare a ti como patriarca, por eso te instruye tanto en el despacho privado - Bromeo.

-Jamás podría ser patriarca yo, me asfixiaría tener que aguantar a los 12 caballeros dorados, en especial a ti. – Bromeo quitándose la sabana del cuerpo.

-Idiota. – Contesto Saga abrazándolo. – Bien vámonos.

-¿A dónde? – Inquirió débilmente pero su hermano lo arranco del sillón y lo obligo a ir hasta la salida de géminis y durante todo el trayecto no le menciono a donde iban sin embargo Kanon podía distinguir entre la oscuridad el camino hacia el coliseo por lo que se paró en seco cuando visualizo la enorme estructura. – No Saga, van a descubrirme.

-No, confía en mi hermano. – Los ojos de ambos brillaban en la noche con claridad y a pesar del miedo que le impacto por acercarse a un lugar tan poblado como aquel asintió y siguió a su hermano, confiaba en Saga, sabía que él jamás le expondría o le pondría en peligro, así que se dejo guiar entre las columnas del coliseo hasta que pudo visualizar una sombra y a medida que se acercaron pudo distinguir a Aioros.

-¿Qué hace aquí el arquero? – Saga sonrió y le indico con una mano que les siguiera, cuando giraron el último tramo, Kanon se congelo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras un escalofrió le recorrió por la medula. – Sa… Saga… - Atino a decir pues frente a él se encontraban los aprendices de cáncer, capricornio y piscis.

-Wow. – Menciono Afrodita mirando de Saga a él.

-Vale tío, que si se parecen, no podría distinguirlos, joder. – Contesto el aprendiz de capricornio con un marcado acento español.

-Joder. – Le imito entre risas Aioros ganándose una mirada traviesa del otro.

-Es increíble. – Menciono Mascara de la muerte.

-Saga. – Reacciono tomando la mano de su gemelo y mirándolo enojado. – Me has expuesto, si Shion se entera me castigara.

-Pero ellos son de confianza. – Intervino Aioros oportunamente.

-Ninguna palabra abandonara nuestros labios Kanon. – Menciono el de cabellos celestes azul cielo. –Solo queríamos conocer a un compañero.

-Si tío, estas entre amigos. – Contesto el español, que volvió a mirar con cierto fastidio a Aioros que se estaba riendo entre dientes.

-Es que Shura, no puedo aguantarme, tu acento es extremadamente extraño. – Soltó la risa Aioros. – Relájate Kanon puedes contar con nosotros y ellos también. – Aioros sonrió ampliamente y luego miro que los tres chicos de diferentes nacionalidades asentían con confianza.

-Tienes nuestra palabra Kanon. – Mascara de la muerte le confirmo.

-Vez hermano, jamás te permitiré vivir en la sombra. -

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Joana:** Gracias por lo de fan y muchas gracias por tu hermoso cumplido.

 **Keprisema:** Hola mucho gusto, si este fic es especial para Kanon, la idea es que tenga trece capítulos así que vamos viendo como resulta. Gracias por tu comentario y espero saber de ti pronto.

 **AnimesNextGeneration SNYC:** Gracias por tu comentario y tu cumplido, de verdad los agradezco de todo corazón y creo que en este capítulo no te dejo intrigada pero me situó ya cerca del inicio de los conflictos entre los hermanos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo comentario, opinión o sugerencia.**

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	3. Vivir ausente

**Lo lamento, lo siento, perdónenme, de verdad discúlpenme la tardanza y la desaparición tan brusca de esta historia pero a veces me encapricho con una historia, pero eso me da tiempo para perfección la idea sobre las otras dos.**

 **Sin más que decirles hoy espero que la disfruten y comenten.**

 **Capitulo 3. Vivir ausente.**

Cuando se despertó, el sol le golpeaba directamente en la cara, así que se cubrió el rostro con la sabana lo que provoco que le arrebatase la cobija a Saga, que para ese entonces dormía junto a él, le escucho gruñir con fastidio y sintió como comenzó a halarle la manta blanquecina.

-Kanon…- Se quejo Saga tirando con más fuerza pero era muy tarde, él ya se había apropiado de toda la sabana y se había enrollado como un vil tamal. – Esta bien, quédatela. – Gruño el mayor, sin embargo antes de poder sonreír victorioso entre sueños Kanon pudo sentir los pies de Saga en la espalda y pronto se vio lanzado al suelo con todo y sabana.

-¡Saga! Auch… - Dio un lastimero quejido, pues se había golpeado directamente la cara al no poder meter las manos. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Tú empezaste. Ahora es tu problema. – Miro como Saga bajo los pies de la cama y se encamino al baño con paso tranquilo, le escucho cerrar la puerta y unos pocos segundos después escucho como caía el agua de la regadera.

-Ya verás. – Se desenrollo dando algunas patadas y manotazos y se puso de pie de un salto, corrió hacia la cocina haciendo demasiado ruido, en las afueras de géminis debía moverse con precaución, pero en la tercera casa podía estar a sus anchas. Cuando llego a la cocina, tomo un huevo en cada mano, volvió silbando hacia la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo hacia la puerta del baño en la espera de Saga.

El silbido pronto se torno en un alegre tarareo, sacudía con alegría sus piernas en la cama y sonrió maliciosamente cuando escucho a Saga cerrar la regadera, comenzó a lanzar un huevo al aire, para volver a atraparlo. Sus sentidos se afilaron para escuchar el momento exacto en el que su gemelo se pondría a tiro y cada paso más cerca, aumentaba la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oye Kanon… - Saga no pudo continuar pues apenas abrió la puerta Kanon le impacto el primer huevaso en la frente, mientras reía a plena carcajada. - ¡Kanon! – Pero volvió a acallarlo otro impacto. – Kanon llegare tarde a mi entrenamiento.

-Ese ahora es tu problema. – Kanon miro como Saga aun con la toalla enrollada en la cintura gruñía y cerraba la puerta del baño con un portazo. Se levanto despacio de la cama sabiendo que en cuanto menos se lo esperase Saga obtendría la venganza, pero mientras ello ocurría el disfrutaría de la gloria de su victoria.

Se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar, mientras continuaba tarareando la misma canción y miraba con alegría el reloj de la pared, a Saga le cabreaba llegar tarde y ya estaba 10 minutos retrasado, pero pronto le vio aparecer en la cocina estilando agua del cabello, como perro mojado.

-Que fachas Saga. –Menciono horrorizado, incluso se llevo una mano al pecho. – Y bien ¿Dónde fue el clavado? – Se burlo, introduciéndose un bocado y disfrutando del rostro estresado de Saga, quien le gruño.

-Ya voy tarde a mi entrenamiento. – Miro a Saga acercarse por una manzana a la mesa la cual pronto mordió mientras tomaba otras frutas para el camino. – Me voy. – Saga se coloco en el marco de la puerta para despedirse de su hermano, alzo la mano en señal de despedida y de esta lanzo una descarga de cosmos, que rompió la silla donde estaba sentado.

No pudo mantener el equilibrio porque tenía el plato de cereal en una mano y la cuchara en la otra, así que se precipito bruscamente al suelo, a penas y toco su cuerpo las baldosas, el plato de cereal cayo a su lado, bañándole el rostro y el cabello de leche, esta vez fue el turno de gruñir de él, mientras la risa de Saga resonaba por toda la tercera casa.

…

Camino despreocupado entre las colosales rocas que utilizaba como escondite para poder llegar hasta donde Saga entrenaba, iba despacio, analizando con calma todo lo que le rodeaba, había pocos momentos donde le era indiferente todo lo relacionado al santuario, géminis y su condición de segundo y ese era uno de ellos.

Se llevo las manos por detrás de la cabeza y alzo sus orbes esmeraldas al cielo, mientras continuaba tarareando la misma canción en su mente. Hacía dos meses que había conocido a los guardianes de cáncer, capricornio y piscis y para su sorpresa, el trió de jóvenes aspirantes habían cumplido su palabra, no lo delataron ante Arles o el patriarca, como él llego a esperar.

Esa noche converso un poco con ellos, aprovechando la oscuridad que les otorgaba los colosales muros cenizas del coliseo donde permanecían ocultos a toda vista, pudo enterarse del lugar de procedencia de dichos niños, a los que aun se les dificultaba hablar griego, pues en más de una ocasión de sus labios brotaron palabras en sueco, español e italiano, también le hablaron de la diferencia de entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos para poder adquirir sus armaduras.

Cosa que le asombro por completo, pues según Saga la única manera de obtener a géminis era con una muestra absoluta de poder, pero por su parte el aprendiz de cáncer desconocía por completo la forma de obtenerla debido a la cruenta relación que llevaba con su tutor, capricornio debía conseguir la espada Excalibur y afilarla, mientras Piscis debía resistir los constantes envenenamientos a los que lo sometía su maestro.

-Por ello se veía tan pálido. – Confirmo para sí mismo, pues había notado que en más de una ocasión Shura y Saga le había tomado del brazo para evitar que se cayera. – Yo haría cualquier misión con tal de obtener una armadura.

Soplo sus flequillo molesto y se detuvo al escuchar una detonación cerca de él. – Te encontré, Saga. – Se recargo en el único árbol que había en la zona, escondiéndose tras el tronco de este y mirando de reojo cada movimiento, cada elevación de cosmos, sus ondulaciones, la forma en que movía sus brazos y sus piernas, veía todo, cada detalle por minúsculo que fuera no escapaba a su vista.

- _¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que observar a Saga entrenar? De todas formas Saga no entrenara de por vida. –_ Se respondió a sí mismo, viendo como su hermano destruía una colosal piedra con uno de sus puños. – _El obtendrá géminis y dudo que me dejen acompañarlo a las misiones. El patriarca debería ser más claro sobre mi lugar aquí._

Se resguardo rápidamente cuando observo que Saga volvió la vista hacia el árbol, se pego lo más que pudo al tronco y guardo la respiración, el patriarca le había mencionado que nadie podía saber que observaba los entrenamientos de Saga, ni siquiera este, así que era un autentico secreto.

Pensó que ocurriría si Saga lo supiera ¿Quizá se sentiría amenazado? – _No, Saga jamás me confrontaría por un pedazo de metal como géminis. –_ Pero aún en su interior embargo esa duda, Saga trataba de controlar las cosas que le decía para no lastimarlo, él se había percatado de ello, pues a medida que se acortaba el tiempo para obtener géminis, Saga había cesado de conversar con él sobre los entrenamientos, su anhelo por conseguir la armadura, la fuerza y el cosmos que guardaba en su interior, cosa que él también evitaba pues no quería que su hermano percibiese algún atisbo de duda.

Miro de reojo para percatarse que Saga había vuelto al entrenamiento y respiro aliviado al comprobar que no sospechaba de su presencia ahí. Continuo observando el entrenamiento de su gemelo, que estaba tratando de dominar la ultima técnica de los guardianes de géminis; la explosión de galaxias.

Pero pronto se vio obligado a ocultarse, Saga acababa de volver a tener un presentimiento de su presencia ahí y a medida que el poder de su gemelo se incrementaba, él tenía que esforzarse no solo por alcanzarlo en técnicas y entrenamiento, si no que debía esforzarse más por esconder su cosmos.

Le vio dar un brinco hacia las colinas de piedras por las que había venido para dirigirse al árbol y supo en ese instante que debía salir de ahí. Se giro con cuidado evitando que Saga le viese y se deslizo colina abajo, encontró la saliente de una roca y se lanzo hacia ella, la piso con cuidado y pronto se puso bajo ella, para ocultarse de la vista de su hermano.

Sintió el cosmos de su gemelo rastreando el lugar y casi se coloco sobre el peñasco donde él se encontraba escondido, puso alerta a todos sus sentidos y miro como algunas piedras se deslizaban colina abajo ante el peso de su gemelo, sintió el pulso de su corazón acelerarse pensando que Saga bajaría por esta, se quedo ahí aguardando unos minutos y después se marcho.

-Eso ha estado demasiado cerca. – Vocifero para sí mismo, sintió a Saga alejarse hacia el norte, entonces salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr dirigió en dirección opuesta. – Ya me he arriesgado mucho por un día.

…

La puerta se cerró tras de él, espero unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del recinto mientras percibía, el leve ulular del cálido viento golpeando los muros y colándose por debajo de la puerta, pronto entre las penumbras pudo distinguir el trono del patriarca y los altos candelabros que pendían de los muros, con sus velas apagadas, las cortinas estaban corridas y evitaban que la luz se colara entre estas.

Había ido hasta ahí para encontrarse con el patriarca, quien siempre le citaba al atardecer, para mejorar sus lecturas de griego antiguo y permitirle leer algunos de los documentos más sagrados y viejos del santuario, no sabía para qué diablos quería que hiciese algo como aquello, pero sentía que Shion lo hacía para pasar tiempo con él.

Pero extrañamente hoy no estaba sentado en su puesto como comúnmente lo estaba siempre, de hecho todo estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad, podría decirse que casi podía escuchar los pasos de Afrodita en piscis.

-Kanon. – Menciono una voz demandante a sus espaldas, giro los ojos con fastidio antes de voltearse a verlo, si había una persona en todo el santuario a quien odiase desde su infancia; ese era Arles, podría ser tan inmiscuido, asfixiante y demandante que incluso creía que Shion le mandaba a vigilar la periferia del santuario para alejarse de él.

-¿Si? – Su voz sonó con una profunda indiferencia y alzo una ceja para observar al viejo, que se aproximaba hasta el a paso tranquilo pero con una actitud severa que pronto descubrió que Arles le reñiría por cualquier motivo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Vine a ver al patriarca, como todas las tardes. – Obvio, Arles se paro frente a él y le recorrió con una mirada de abajo hacia arriba.

-Es obvio que su santidad no se encuentra, el templo está hundido en penumbras, lo que te ha de resultar muy familiar. – Kanon apretó el puño ante el comentario y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder a aquella burla, sin embargo una ola de rabia y enojo recorría todo su cuerpo. – Pero si el patriarca no esta no hay ningún asunto que amerite tu presencia en este lugar, así que retírate.

Kanon no le respondió nada, fijo su vista en la puerta tratando de controlarse, mientras sentía un ligero ardor en las manos pues acababa de clavarse las uñas en las palmas, paso al lado de Arles y se encamino directo a la puerta con paso decidido, dispuesto a largarse de ahí.

Arles podría burlarse de él, pero al final el también era un excluido, vivía bajo la sombra y mando del patriarca, maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo como la rabia le quemaba la garganta, podía percibir que Arles tenía clavada su vista en su espalda, así que apenas y abrió la puerta la voz del mayor llamándolo le detuvo.

-Y Kanon haz el favor de que nadie te vea, recuerda que debes permanecer oculto para los aprendices a caballeros dorados y en general para todos. – Empuño la mano que tenia apoyada en la puerta y abrió esta de un golpe, enfurecido.

Nadie sospechaba ni siquiera que Saga tenía un gemelo, a menos que este se lo contara, ninguna persona había notado su presencia, ni una maldita vez e incluso el podría largarse del santuario sin afectar la vida de nadie.

- _Maldito anciano. –_ Se dijo a sí mismo, Saga, Aioros y hasta el mismo patriarca se esforzaban para quitarle aquella estigma que llevaba desde el nacimiento, pero Arles no la dejaba pasar por alto ni una vez, cada encuentro y cada palabra le recordaban su situación de segundo, de ser una sombra y el deber que tenia por permanecer ocultos a todos. - _¿Por qué el patriarca no estaba en el templo principal?_

De pronto se detuvo y la furia contenida mermo para ser sustituida por una inmensa curiosidad, salió del camino de las doce casas, desviándose entre los peñascos y acantilados, para no ser visto mientras la luz del atardecer golpeaba su rostro, cerró los ojos intentando localizar el cosmos del aprendiz de aries pero comprobó que se haya en el primer templo sin el patriarca.

Así que comenzó a correr por los caminos llenos de piedras y tierra ignorando a veces los tropezones y golpes que se daba contra alguna roca, corrio hacia donde pudo percibir el ligero cosmos del patriarca Shion, pronto dejo atrás las doce casas, los templos caídos o a medio construir de los caballeros, las barracas de las amazonas y las chozas de los guardias para introducirse en un frondoso bosque.

Se metió en él sin pensarlo dos veces, acelerando su paso y dejando tras de él enormes arboles y exuberante vegetación la que a veces tenía que romper para abrirse paso, a medida que continuaba andando podía notar entre los pequeños espacios que abrían las copas de los arboles una gran montaña que alzaba su pico aún arriba de las nubes.

Detuvo su andar cuando observo el gran muro de piedra que salía sobre elevado de la tierra, abriéndose paso a las alturas por cientos y cientos de metros sin fin, jamás había visto esa montaña antes y dudaba mucho que Saga y Aioros también se percataran de ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a trepar en el árbol más alto que vio, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo, solo veía una columna de piedra que se alzaba a los cielos.

-Pero si percibí el cosmos del patriarca haya arriba. Debe haber una forma de subir. – Se lanzo de un brinco al suelo y fue cuando se percato de que apareció un punto celeste incandescente que rápidamente aumento de tamaño hasta convertirse en una enorme esfera de la cual salió el patriarca. _–Teletransportacion así llega hasta arriba, me pregunto si por medio de las dimensiones también puedo subir…_

-Kanon. – Dio un ligero brinco al verse sorprendido, Shion ni siquiera miraba en su dirección para verlo y además él tenía su cosmos escondido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Patriarca yo… - ni siquiera se había formulado una excusa, jamás creyó que el patriarca se percataría de que él trataba de seguirlo. – Yo lo estaba buscando y fue al salón patriarcal por lo de la…

-¡Oh! Ya veo, acércate Kanon. – Shion le hizo una seña para que se acercase a él. – Pensé que Arles te diría que surgió un inconveniente y por ello no pude ir, lo lamento. – Shion le puso una mano sobre el cabello y le despeino juguetonamente.

-Él no uso esas palabras. – Menciono con rencor, supo que el patriarca percibió el enojo en su voz, pues volteo a verlo comprensivamente.

-Arles ya es viejo, no tanto como yo. – El patriarca rio a su lado y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. – Pero su carácter se ha endurecido más que el mío. No tomes muy a conciencia lo que te dice.

-Entiendo patriarca. – Shion volvió a verlo y le sonrió ampliamente y después apunto con su dedo índice hacia lo alto de la montaña, directamente donde está aún se perdía entre las nubes.

-Esta montaña es Star hill, es un lugar sagrado en esta montaña tengo que meditar y observar el cielo para leer las estrellas, es el lugar más cercano al cielo, capaz de conectar diferentes áreas del universo. – Kanon alzo los ojos asombrado, escuchando con atención las suaves palabras del patriarca.

-¿Algún día me llevara? – Atino a preguntar, pero pronto vio negar al sumo pontífice.

-Este lugar está prohibido para ti Kanon y para todos en el santuario, ningún caballero aún cuando este fuese de oro puede entrar a Starhill, solo el patriarca puede hacerlo y claramente la diosa Athena cuando reencarne. Quien intente subir esta montaña se arriesga a morir y será juzgado de alta traición en el santuario. – Dictamino secamente Shion.

-Nadie puede entrar… - Susurro, observando al cielo intentando vislumbrar a través de las nubes el pico de la montaña.

-No eres el único al que se le prohíben cosas. – Volteo a ver al patriarca y este le sonrió. – Andando Kanon regresemos al santuario.

…

Volvió a despertarse tarde y para su sorpresa Saga se había marchado a entrenar sin decirle nada, desde que había vuelto de Starhill hacia una semana, le costaba más trabajo hablar con su gemelo pues este o se la pasaba todo el día entrenando o bien cuando llegaba a géminis a penas ponía la cabeza en la almohada o la recargaba en el sillón se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Tanto Saga como Aioros estaban en la recta final para conseguir sus respectivas armaduras, por lo que en las últimas fechas habían aumentado las horas de sus entrenamientos y fatigando hasta el extremo sus cuerpos, pero no solo eso había cambiado también sus caracteres habían madurado pues las responsabilidades de sus signos pronto caerían sobre sus hombros y ellos se alzarían como los dos primeros santos de oro de esta generación.

Se alisto por completo para salir a observar a Saga, esta vez no se detuvo a desayunar, pues sentía un profundo nerviosismo por su futuro, Saga completaría su entrenamiento pronto, sería el caballero dorado de géminis y terminaría su entrenamiento, por lo que le angustiaba saber que haría él mismo de ahora en adelante, no podría seguir observando su entrenamiento pues estos acabarían, Saga sería enviado a misiones donde seguramente el no podría ir. ¿Acaso tendría que esperar confinado en géminis a su regreso?

Sonrió con tristeza, se paro sobre las escalares de géminis y volteo su rostro hacia la puerta principal, sobre esta se encontraba el signo de los gemelos y se quedo viéndola con fijeza. Su principal preocupación no era que sus actividades terminasen si no, era el temor a que el carácter de Saga cambiase, que una vez que alcanzase la sima todas las promesas desaparecieran.

Esperanza eso es todo lo que tenia, para que aquello no ocurriera…

Cuando llego a los campos de entrenamiento aún absorto en sus pensamientos sobre la oscuridad de su propio futuro, mientras el de Saga se veía tan claro, no se percato que esa mañana Saga no estaba entrenando solo si no que era acompañado por Aioros, quien rápidamente reparo en él.

-¡Buenos días Kanon! – Le saludo el castaño amablemente, alzando su mano en los aires para saludarlos. Se acerco a ellos despacio intentando camuflajear todas sus preocupaciones con una media sonrisa.

-No quise despertarte. – Admitió Saga, terminando de enrollarse una venda en el brazo derecho.

-Gracias. – Repuso a medias.

-¿Estás bien? – Se vio sorprendido por el castaño mayor, pues este reparo en su semblante, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse y sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Si estoy bien. – Movió las manos frente a él para negar cualquier problema y miro hacia Saga que le escrutaba con esa severa mirada, intentando averiguar que le ocurría. – ¿Ya terminaron de entrenar?

-Justo acaba de terminar de patearle el trasero a Saga. – Menciono alegremente Aioros mientras recibía una mirada de reproche por parte de su gemelo.

-¿Disculpa? – Su gemelo arqueo una ceja incrédulamente y vio hacia su mejor amigo. – No fuiste tú el que estabas tragando tierra. – Se mofo esta vez su gemelo.

-¡Tú eras el que…

-¿Yo? –

-Tengo algo que decirles. – Hablo apresuradamente para que Saga y Aioros dejasen de discutir amigablemente y fuese a prolongarse más el entrenamiento. Kanon sabía que la única forma de pagarle a su hermano por las horas de entrenamiento que veía a escondidas era con información, con conocimientos acerca de lo que su hermano más amaba; el santuario.

-Habla ya Kanon. – Le apremio Saga, elevando su cosmos para cerciorarse que su hermano no corría ningún peligro de ser descubierto.

-¿Ustedes han oído hablar sobre Starhill? – Cuestiono, viendo como su hermano fruncía las cejas, confuso y Aioros abría los ojos asombrado.

-Yo no ¿Por qué? ¿Kanon has oído algo sobre eso? – Interrogo Aioros con suma curiosidad.

-Fui hasta ese lugar. – Saga y Aioros intercambiaron una mirada de asombro entre ellos y enfocaron rápidamente toda su atención en él, así que comenzó a relatarles los hechos ocurridos.

Cuando le menciono lo que paso con Arles en el salón patriarcal observo a Aioros tensar la mandíbula enfurecido y Saga por su parte apretó los puños y frunció aún más las cejas claramente molesto por la forma en que Arles siempre le había tratado. Después les hablo sobre el camino, la montaña y como Shion había aparecido frente a él para hablarle acerca de ella.

-El único que puede entrar en Starhill es el patriarca. – Finalizo, se cruzo de brazos orgulloso de su propia aventura, una que ni Saga ni Aioros habían estado cerca de tener.

-¿Ni siquiera los santos de oro pueden ir ahí? – Aioros estaba incrédulo por el relato, pero estaba realmente emocionado por escucharlo todo sobre aquel lugar.

-Los únicos que pueden entrar es el patriarca y la diosa Athena, todo el que entre en ese lugar será juzgados de alta traición. – Le respondió al arquero dorado que rápidamente puso una sonrisa llena de desilusión en el rostro, lo que le indico que Aioros posiblemente había pensado ir a Starhill.

-¿Y cómo llega el patriarca hasta lo alto de la montaña? – Cuestiono Saga.

-Lo vi usar la teletransportacion, quiero pensar que si usaras la otra dimensión, también se puede llegar. – Supuso inocentemente, sin saber que la mente de su hermano años más tarde utilizaría esa valiosa información, para cometer un terrible asesinato.

-Es una lástima. – Contesto abatido Aioros por la noticia. -Me supongo que es un lugar impresionante.

-Debe serlo. – Saga le paso un brazo por los hombros a su gemelo y le despeino juguetonamente. – Muy bien Kanon, siempre estás un paso delante de nosotros. – Festejo, mientras Aioros también le pasaba un brazo al menor de los gemelos y le estrechaba con fuerza.

-Pues a mí no me afecta tanto, no es el primer lugar del que me vetan. – Le resto importancia, mientras reía quedamente.

-Servirá para comprenderte un poco más hermano. – Saga continuo abrazándolo, pero Aioros se puso de por más serio y se alejo un paso de ellos, con una mirada taciturna.

-Kanon te prometo que cuando obtengamos las armaduras, vamos a quitar esa absurda norma impuesta sobre ti. – Juro fielmente Aioros a su amigo, Saga asintió mirando a su gemelo y le estrecho aún más en su abrazo.

-Y después querrás quitar la norma de Starhill, Aioros no te gusta que te prohíban nada. – Bromeo Kanon riendo entre dientes, pronto Saga se le unió a molestar al castaño y al final los tres estaban riendo a plena carcajada.

-Escucharlos reír a los dos, es como oír su risa con eco. – Se defendió Aioros, lo que hizo a ambos gemelos mirarse cómplicemente y continuar riendo.

Kanon miro a su hermano y a su amigo, orgulloso de ellos, de verdad agradecía que ambos se arriesgaran por hacerle su vida más llevadera, no solo por lo que ambos planeaban hacer en el futuro, si no por lo que ya hacían en el presente.

…

Kanon observo como Afrodita cayo a los suelos a causa de un puñetazo de Mascara de la muerte, el sueco rodo por el suelo y levanto una pequeña nube de polvo, rápido el mismo italiano se acerco a su compañero para cerciorarse de que no se le había ido la mano, pero pronto descubrió que así había sido al verle un hilito de sangre salirle de los labios.

-Afrodita, lo siento. –

-No pasa nada. – El sueco se levanto por su cuenta y se reacomodo las ropas de entrenamiento. – Fue un descuido de mi parte. – Atino a decir, mientras se volvia a colocar en postura de lucha para continuar con el enfrentamiento.

-Seguramente se siente débil. – Escucho decir a Shura a su lado, por lo que se giro interrogante hacia el español. – Su maestro ha aumentado la cantidad de veneno que introduce en su sangre, quiere que la sangre de Afrodita también se vuelva venenosa pero al parecer solo lo está afectando.

-Ya veo. – Kanon miro hacia Saga y Aioros que también estaban escuchando con atención y los cuatro volvieron su vista al frente para mirar al sueco, que esquivaba los puñetazos de su amigo a duras penas, pero no hacía nada por defenderse. - ¿No creen que será mejor pararlos?

-El desea continuar. – Le respondió Aioros.

-Kanon tiene razón Aioros, míralo se ve demasiado pálido y en cualquier momento Mascara le atinara otro… - Saga no termino de decir nada pues en ese momento el italiano le golpeo la mejilla al de cabellos celeste que trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo y cayo sentado en el suelo.

-Afrodita. – Menciono preocupado Mascara de la muerte. – Lo mejor será parar por hoy, ya me siento algo insolado. – Mintió el italiano, Afrodita asintió levemente y tomo la mano que extendió el aprendiz de cáncer hacia él.

-Bien es mi turno. – Espeto alegre Shura que era el único que faltaba por entrenar aquel día pues el primer combate lo habían realizo Saga y Aioros, el segundo fue el de Mascara de la muerte y Afrodita por lo que solo faltaba el español.

Kanon rápidamente reparo en que el peli verde le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios con compañerismo y se adelanto a lo que estaba imaginando el aprendiz de capricornio en compañía de Aioros y Saga.

-No, no, no… -

-Vamos Kanon, entrena conmigo por favor, nada de cosmos, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. – Pidió Shura amablemente.

-¡Anímate Kanon! – Le espeto felizmente Aioros, alentándolo, no supo qué hacer así que pronto se volvió hacia Saga quien asintió fervientemente.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte que Saga me ha ensañado algunas cosas. – Refuto despreocupadamente, caminando hacia la arena con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Demuéstrale lo que tienes Shura! – Le animo Mascara de la muerte, mientras Afrodita observaba en silencio a su lado. – Tú no te vayas a morir a mi lado, Afro. – El sueco solo sonrió débilmente.

-Ya oíste a Mascara, enséñame lo que tienes. – Le reto, bajo los brazos medio agazapándose para atacar al español y sonrió de medio lado.

-Me parece bien. Gana el que consiga derribar al otro dos veces. – Le espeto el español, asintió gustoso de probarse por primera vez contra un aprendiz dorado y se lanzo contra Shura.

Le soltó un golpe al español, quien rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás y de pronto Shura, le tomo el brazo que aún tenía estirado con la mano y rápidamente se deslizo al suelo, para tomarlo entre sus piernas y torcérselo, lo que termino arrogándolo al suelo.

-¡Auch! Creo que eso le dolió a Kanon – Escucho Aioros decirle a Saga desde las piedras donde estaban sentados.

-¡Cállate! – Le gruño Saga y él al mismo tiempo, lo que les saco una sonrisa a todos.

-Joder tío es que no has visto, Shura le ha derribado en un instante, coño. – Le arremedo el aprendiz a sagitario con el intento de imitar la voz del español, que frunció el ceño a penas y le escucho hablando.

-Yo ya no hablo así. – Se quejo el peli verde sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos.

-Sí que lo haces. – Se burlo Kanon, provocando que todos rieran.

-Vas a volver a comer polvo tío. – Esta vez Shura lo dijo a propósito y se lanzo hacia él, le asesto un puñetazo que sin duda le hizo retroceder un poco pero a penas y recobro el equilibrio, se lanzo contra él.

Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, hacia mucho que luchaba con Saga pero el hecho de enfrentar a otro aprendiz a caballero dorado y tener la posibilidad de probarse como un guerrero le fascinaba.

Así que se acerco al español y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo sentó en el suelo sorprendiendo a Shura, escucho las aclamaciones de alegría por parte de Saga, que incluso se había puesto de pie para alentarlo.

-Bien Kanon. – El español se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que la determinación de Shura de ganar era la misma a la de él, el último enfrentamiento significaba todo, podía marcar una grandiosa victoria donde les demostraría a todos e incluso a él mismo, que podía medirse con un aprendiz o significaría una rotunda derrota, situándolo en el lugar en que Arles y muchos otros lo había colocado.

Shura se acerco a él y le tiro un puñetazo al rostro, pero fue tan claro el golpe y su trayectoria que logro detener su puño con su mano, el español arrugo la nariz sorprendido y pronto le intento golpear con su otra mano, esta vez Kanon permitió que el golpe le diera en el rostro abriéndole la ceja, sin embargo aprovecho la confianza de Shura y le pateo una de las piernas, rompiendo primero su punto de apoyo, entonces le halo hacia atrás y luego adelante por el agarre que mantenía en su mano y después le soltó, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Shura se tambaleo peligrosamente y cuando creyó que recuperaría el equilibrio, le estrello el puño en la mejilla derribándolo por completo, el español se precipito al suelo, levantando el polvo con sus manos al caer, algo aturdido.

-¡Ganaste! – Festejo orgullo Saga desde donde estaba sentado y sacudiendo repetidamente a Aioros. - ¡Gano! ¡Ese es mi hermano!

-¿Gane? – Su pulso estaba acelerado a causa de la adrenalina, aun no terminaba de comprender todo lo que había acontecido, para lograr derribar a Shura, ni siquiera reparo en el ardor que sentía en la ceja, ni que un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su rostro. – Shura ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. – Menciono algo apenado el español, pero mantenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro. – Me has sorprendido mucho Kanon. – Shura se sacudió la tierra de las ropas y luego le tendió la mano amigablemente y él se la estrecho.

-Mañana entrenare contigo Kanon. – Mascara de la muerte llego y poso su mano sobre su hombro con confianza.

-Eres un adversario digno, amigo mío. – Refuto Afrodita con una media sonrisa.

-Jamás deben subestimar a Kanon. – Aioros lo tomo por el cuello juguetonamente y le abrazo.

-Si no fueran por las leyes del santuario, Kanon podría aspirar para cualquier puesto, incluso para la armadura dorada de géminis. – Reconoció Saga a su lado, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Kanon miro de su hermano a sus amigos con una profunda tranquilidad pero se encontraba inmensamente feliz en el interior, no solo había obtenido su primera victoria en un combate si no que ser reconocido por los próximos santos dorados como un adversario digno borraba parte de los sentimientos de inutilidad que le forjaron desde un inicio, ahora la oportunidad que el mismo Shura le había dado para enfrentarle le abría las puertas para un futuro mucho menos oscuro, un futuro donde se le reconociera como un igual.

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Soly sa:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y de verdad perdóname que me haya tardado tanto.

 **Joana:** Quiero primero describir la relación que llevaba Kanon con Saga y Aioros antes de que todo detonase tan bruscamente contra ambos, pero eventualmente ocurrirá. Aunque la separación de los gemelos más bien fue porque ellos decidieron así hacerlo.

 **Sakura Daishi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si a Kanon siempre lo marginaron, debía permanecer oculto como si no existiera y hasta ese punto comprendo el recelo que les guardo a todos.

 **AnimesNextGeneration SNYC:** La pelea que deseas ocurrirá te lo aseguro, pero quiero que haya un verdadero motivo que lo provoque, como que Saga obtenga géminis, algo que de verdad le duela a Kanon. Aunque abra mucho pique en otros capítulos.

 **Persefone X:** La verdad Kanon nos dejo a más de uno con la boca cerrada en su actuación en la Saga de Hades se veía tan imponente, tan fuerte que incluso no dudo en ponérsele al tiro a su hermano, a veces imagino que hubiera pasado si en lugar de Mu, Kanon hubiese sido el que se encontrara con Saga y compañía, incluso ante la presencia de Shion.

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


End file.
